Just a Game Piece
by LaceFlower
Summary: The 84th Hunger Games have a twist. A real twist making all the tributes literally the game-pieces in the Hunger Games. "A game within a game! This perfectly captures the saying that tributes are our gamepieces. This year, the tributes are literally our game-pieces on a game board. With a few extra surprises along the way."
1. Chapter 1

**Quasalia Moon:**

A sketch of the soon-to-be arena sits before me, placed on my shiny metal desk, complete with labels and rules. Why more rules? A new twist. A twist that will, or might I say, should, surprise the whole of Panem. A complete game changer. Equal amount of deaths? Yes. Combat? Defiantly. Entertainment? Of course. Unexpected twists? Check. Noise floods the room, filling my ears with unwanted information. I was determined to beat the games from the year before- I just can't help but compete.  
I then hear loud footsteps, getting louder as they approach in my direction. But there's no question to who it is. Without a doubt.  
"What's in store for the tributes this year?" My fellow gamemaker, Brodie asks. I look up into her intensely dark blue eyes. As soon as contact is made, I turn away to look at the scale model of what the arena will be, pretending to be deeply studying it carefully. What her eyes say about her is just so freaky. When she looks at you, she looks as if she's think of taking you down. "Come up with an idea yet? You were given the pleasure of head gamemaker this year, Quasalia, and you need to come up with an idea! The president will be here to check up on our progress soon enough." She continues, her voice raised. I roll my eyes. Her bright curly orange hair bounces as she shakes her head disapprovingly. She hates me, I just know it. She was in the running to be head gamemaker this year, but I got chosen instead.  
"Shut it, Brodie. I have it all worked out. I've had it done ages ago. Seriously, you should have been notified." I snap, adding a smirk.  
"This. This is it?" She asks. "A game board?"  
"Yes, this is it!" I confirm. "A game within a game! This perfectly captures the saying that tributes are our gamepieces. This year, the tributes are literally our gamepieces. With a few extra surprises along the way."  
Brodie's face softens, and she smiles slightly. "I hate to say this..." She hesitates and turns her head sharply to the right. I guess she doesn't want me to see her expression. "I really like the idea. It's brilliant!"  
"Thank you. I quite like the idea, too." I laugh, just to rub it in.  
"Don't push it. You'll have to announce the twist to the rest of the city." She states clearly, walking away.

A long day at work. But now it's time to announce the twist to the whole of the Capitol. The districts don't know about it - they won't find out until the games air. The atmosphere is thrilling. The air is filled with the cheers, chanting and chatting of the crowd on the other side of the blood-red curtain before me. I'm not sure if the colour is symbolic. for bloodshed of the tributes? A sacrafice? I quiver slightly, my hand shaking, holding the speech I most carefully prepared that afternoon. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. But I shouldn't be nervous. I felt so...confident before. I don't know why these feelings swept over me lately. I take some deep breaths. I should be on a few minutes after the curtains draw. What if the twist isn't good enough for Panem? I want the whole of Panem to recognise the 84th Annual Hunger Games to be the best. The most entertaining. The most memorable. President Astule emerges. His brown hair is cut above his hair, and his face...he looks blood thristy. His smile is more of a smirk, a mischevious one, as if he's been waiting for this moment all his life and the games were his one and only form of entertainment. But there's a other look in his eyes. Confidence. I've geard his story. As a kid, he was a huge fan of the games. At a young age, he really never understood the deaths and how it would effect the familes and friends of those tributes that died in the arenas every year. Same as every other kid. But, when he got into 6th grade, he was agressive and got into fights with the older kids at his school. Whenever he got into trouble, he would say it was in the spirit of the games.  
The president turns to me. "Ready for this, Moon?" I nod my head, trying to look as comfortable as possible. But the truth is, he quite scares me. Alot, actually. May I mention, he has a tendency of calling people by their surnames.  
"Don't be nervous. It'll be fine. I can't wait to hear the twist you've made for the game this year! I'm sure...you've been working very, very hard." He adds. His smile widens, as if he's trying to be friendly. Yes, I said 'trying'. He's not known for being friendly. More like the opposite. To get people to fear him. And it works on most people, including me.  
"Of course, sir. You won't be disappointed." I stammer.  
"I hope not." And with that, the curtains draw out and I hear the roar of the clouds grow louder. I peer through. He gestures the crowd to calm and be quiet. Although, it doesn't work. His eyebrows crinkle, and he starts talking into the microphone.  
"Welcome, citizens of the Capitol's Panem! We are gathered here today to announce the twist all of you have all been waiting for! May I announce, Quasalia Moon, out head gamemaker for this year!" As he finishes, she claps his hands and gives me a slight nod. I nod back. That's my queue. The crowd is completely silent, all staring at me as I make my way to the podium placed in the middle of the stage. As I stand in front, I swallow and shift my feet so I'm confortable. With that, I start my speech.  
"Welcome! Thank you for coming today. Boy, do we have a surprise for you. Have you ever heard of the expression that the tributes are just a piece in our games? I'm sure you...err...most of you have. This arena will expand this idea. This year, the tributes are literally our gamepieces. The arena will be made into a game board. Complete with the cards, dice, and game spaces with a few extra surprises which you'll be hanging at the edge of your seats when you hear what they are. The rules of this game changer will be explained in the airing of the games across the whole of Panem, so the districts will acknowledge the news. I hope to see you all talking about these games for years to come. These games are truely what we have been waiting for. Thank you." I look over at President Astule. He smiles and nods a slight nod. I take my seat in the chair beside him.  
"I'll have to review these new rules with you and Brodie later on. To approve them first." Again, I nod plainly to show that I understand. I sit through the whole presentation and speeches, being careful to turn away to yawn. Afterall, I'm not the type of person to just sit down hours on end listening to most things I don't even need to know, or things that I already knew. After a few hours, the event is over, and everyone returns to their homes, exhausted.

* * *

_I hope you like it! I'm sorry if the chapter is really short, but I hope to be supported so I'll be motivated to keep writing! Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated! :) If you have any ideas you would like me to add, message me and I'll give you the credit for the idea if I choose to use it! Thanks everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Emere Reay:**

It's been forever since I was reaped in the 84th Annual Hunger Games. Actually, it was only this morning. But the train trip went forever. It made it worse knowing that i'm taking the train to the exact destination i'm going to die. And because i'll never see my family or friends again. Ever. Well, most of them. That doesn't help at all. This bed, Capitol made, is so soft, but not comfortable. I touch the white fabric pillow, and it's material is soft under my fingers. I don't trust anything made in the Capitol. Not one bit. I miss everything in District 4. The smell of the sea, the simple meals of seafood, and my family and friends. The white coated walls of this bedroom provided for me just makes me feel more empty. More alone and helpless. Just like i'll be in the arena. I clasp my hands over my ears. I can still hear her. Her voice booming over the loud speakers. Saying my name. On reaping day. The feeling in my legs as I walk onto the stage. The stage that will showcase my death. Almost everyone's worst nightmare. I hate the Capitol. For everything. The games, throwing 12-18 year olds, people about my age, 14, being drawn in a raffle for the death and suffering. I hate them for their fashion sense. Everything. Absolutely everything. I lay in bed and clench my teeth together. I have so many thoughts running through my head. But I can only think one at a time. That's why talking helps.  
"I'll be dead in a few days." I say quietly to myself. I brush my long blonde hair our of my face, breathing heavily, my mind full of hatred. "I'll be dead. Murdered. Someone will kill me soon enough. And enjoy it. I bet it'll be in the hands of the careers, who always kill the most people every year. I hate the careers, too. Treating the game like something they have to win, something that will gain them honour and wealth. So, they want to gain honour and wealth by having other kids blood on their hands? Murdering? To gain honour within the districts, I say stop the games. Stop the Capitol. Give them a -" Then I'm cut off. There's a knock at the door, in a melody beat. Then a voice. A voice of my mentor, Traie.  
"Sweetie, Emera, are you talking to yourself again? We talked about this. It's not very...you know...I don't approve of it. Word will get around!" That's what Traie is known for. Being forward. She doesn't care what everyone else thinks, even about her or what comes out of her mouth.  
"Whatever. I can do whatever I want to." I say plainly.  
"Talk about being rude!" Traie gasps. I roll my eyes. Right back her.  
"Just leave me alone!" I yell. She needs to get out of my hair, telling me what to do all the time. I hate it. Like I hate alot of things.  
"Fine. But make sure to be up at seven. You have a fitting tomorrow for the presentation on the chariots."  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" I groan. Another thing I hate. Dresses.  
"We'll see. You don't have to be like this, you know. Enjoy your last da- I mean, just enjoy. Good night!" In reply, I just grunt. I know what she was about to say. To enjoy my last days. Enjoy life while I can. I'd rather die now than being thrown into that arena. In silence, I then hear footsteps, getting fainter and fainter until silence takes over once again. I smile. "That got rid of her!" I start again. "Let's see. What was I saying?" I completely forgot. But talking helps me relax, I guess, but there's no one else to talk to here. But Trinet, my district's other tribute, and I guess, family, but he's asleep. Plus, I've never said a word to him. I don't like to meet new people, unless I really need to. My face lights up. Then I remember. "Oh yes. I am dead in a few days. I don't know what to do. This is so unfair. Great. Horray." I don't know how I should feel about this. Angry? Kind of already. On edge? They give me a reason to be. Scared? I should be. I heard that they have a new 'twist'. I've heard a few rumours, but I doubt they are true. I mean, a board game? Seriously? A iceland? No way. They've tried that before. I've also heard they may make the arena into a woodland. Actually, they did that ten years ago. Who cares? Oh yeah, I know who does. Panem does. But I don't. Probably. I hate Panem. I know I should be proud of my country, but I'm not. I wish I was born somewhere else. I really hate a lot of things. Especially the Capitol...

And that's why i'm going to play the games my way.

* * *

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! Only two, but I guess my stories are lame, anyway. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trinet Bloyce:**

I heard they're announcing the twist today. I'm quite scared. Whenever there's a twist, it hurts more. More deaths, maybe, or even more bloodbaths. But I guess that's what most of the viewers want. Bloodshed and murder. But, being 15, that's quite a young age to die. Even so, the twelve year old tribute this year, she's young. Everyone deserves to live at least, not during youth.  
"Trinet, dear, you need to put this on. Quick, you'll be on the chariots soon enough. District 4 is on 4th, of course." Traie informs. She shoves a bluish fabric into my hands, and I unfold it and spread it out on the ground to examine what it looks like. It's a blue robe, covered in bright green strips, located and wrapped around the arms, hem, and the neck area. The wrap around the ourfit, but then they dangle down because the ends aren't attached to the fabric. Seaweed, maybe? But then I notice something about the blue fabric it's made out of. It shimmers in the light, looking as if it's ripples in the water. I tilt my head right to left, making the fabric do it's magic illusions on my eyes.  
"Uhhh...what are you doing?" A feminine voice asks me. I whip my head around to notice that Mallie, the career from District One, in fact asked me that question. I have to look up at her since she's so much taller than I am, I'm guessing she's about 17.  
"I'm...looking at my chariot outfit." I explain. I must look like a weirdo tilting my head from side to side like that. I scold myself in my head to never to do that again.  
"Nice. But I bet it can't beat how awesome mine looks!" She bets with a smirk. Her straight blonde hair is braided from both sides, then meet at the back were it's tied into a ponytail. She twirls around, and the white dress flows in the air. As it moves, sparkles appear out of nowhere. At first glance, it looks quite vintage. Luxury for district one. Of course. They get everything they want, really. Lucky them.  
"I'm not interested in competition." I state. I'm really not looking to compete. It's bad enough for me that I'm here.  
"Silent type, huh?" Mallie questions, her head slightly turned, as if she's looking out for someone. No one comes up to me and has a chat. It's not normal. To me, anyway.  
"Okay, what do you want?" I know she's here to ask me a favour or something, so might as well get straight to the point. Let's face it, i'm not a very talkative person.  
"You should join the careers. Our group. You'd be a perfect addition to the group." She explains, making gestures with her hands.  
"What makes you think that?" I ask. I mean, I've never trained for the games, even if my Distroct provides some careers.  
"A hunch."  
"The real reason." I say sternly.  
"Fine. We just need more people to take to the next level to get rid of some certain people first. Your the next best thing, so, yeah. Wanna join? First and last chance." I don't know what to say. Should I accept? I mean, a guy like me never gets asked to do anything...but then again, it could be a trick to get me vulnerable.  
"Do I really have a choice?" I ask. Usually, the careers don't give people the choice.  
"Hm...yeah. I guess so. But if you refuse..." She lowers her voice. "We'll be after you first of all." I see it now. She's threatening me. It looks like I really do have no choice. She lied. I wonder what else she'll lie about. This still could be a trap. She could just kill me in my sleep. Although, I'd be dead anyway. Plus, it's not as painful when I'm asleep. I know what to say now.  
"Fine. I'm in. But since i'm part of your group now...who is it your going for? To take down first, I mean." I ask. I'm quite curious to this. But I hope I don't have to do the dirty work for them. I'll only kill if...if I am threatened, if they are trying to kill me.  
"Emere."  
"You mean her? My district partner? I don't think so. I've never seen her before the reaping." I look over at Emere. She's already changed, and her outfit is actually matching mine. The expression on her face...you can tell she doesn't like the dress. It's quite a tradition to make the district tributes match, I have no idea why, since there probably gonna try to kill each other anyway. Except for the fact that hers is a dress that ends at about her ankles. Her hair is a mess. She may be getting that done next.  
"Yes, her. She's a threat. I heard that she's been secretly training."  
"A secret career? No way." I shake my head as I say it.  
"That's what I heard. Plus, it's happened before. You get more fame that way. For someone other than a career to win the games is always a surprise. I mean, District Twelve? No training ever. Only three victors ever. And two of them were from the same games. Pathetic." She says as she rolls her eyes. I gasp. I can't believe this.  
"Two victors were allowed to win the games once?" I ask, my mouth gaping open.  
"It was a scam. It's complicated, but only one of them was supposed to win. They even had to go into the games the next year after that."  
"Was that the games the past victors had to go and compete in?" I knew about that. But I never watched it. At all. I try not to watch as much as possible. It'll just give me nightmares. But imagine what it would feel if you were a victor and you went through all that...I couldn't imagine.  
"That's the one." She nods approvingly.  
"Lucky them." I simply say.  
"Do you even know what they had to go through afterwards? The Capitol hated them. They tried a rebellion to stop the games but they failed. One was even killed in the process." She explains thoroughly.  
"Who?"  
"Peeta Mellark. At the hands of President Snow."  
"Oh...that...the president before the current one?"  
"That's the one, of course!"  
"Oh..."  
"Disappointing, I know. But seriously, that's what they deserved."  
"That's what you think they deserved? You really think that? No one deserves to die, especially at the hands of others. Evil people!" I yell. "No one should be here. And you, careers, think you're so cool and all and go out killing people to win a stupid game! Well, no one wants to play. We don't want to play. We're forced. Everything about Panem is not right. District Twelve is starving to death, while you, the LUXURY district, get almost anything you want! All the food you can eat, good houses, everything! Not just District Twelve, most districts, actually! How could you be like that! That's evil."  
"Trinet!" Traie calls. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
"I'm...sorry. I'll do that now." I scurry off, grabbing my outfit along the way to get ready. "And for the record, I'm out." I say to Mallie.  
"You'll regret that." She clenches her fists and walks away.  
"No I won't!" I retort back at her. Then I bring my voice back to a whisper to talk just to myself. "I hope I don't..." Then I go to get changed for our chariot ride. I hope I did the right thing...but something tells me I didn't...that it could have gone better...

* * *

**Please review and read on when more chapters are added! I hope you all do! Should I keep writing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emere Reay:**

"Owww...don't pull too hard!" I yell at my pampering team. All I can feel on my head is a million hands just tugging, tying, and spraying things in my hair.  
"Beauty hurts, as they say!" One voice says back calmly. "But don't worry, your almost done.  
"Fine! Hurry up!" I snap back.  
"There! All done!"  
"Okay. Remember to smile and wave, darling. Make sure to show off. Have fun!" Traie says as she reads them off a list in her hands. "Oh, of course. Don't stuff up."  
I groan at the sight of me in the mirror. Great. Just great. I'm wearing a dress. An ugly one at that, too. My hair is put up and braided into tiny strands, and it's woven on top of my head like a net. So what am I now? I human fish-catcher?  
"Traie, do I have to wear this?" I groan. "Really?"  
"Yes, sweetie. Walep designed that dress, and you should be grateful. It doesn't matter what you think, it matters what others think of it. This could get you sponsers!" She replies in her usual bubbly voice, her midnight blue hair falling over her shoulder. I look up at her.  
"Can I at least change the hair style? It's ugly."  
"Your prep team spend alot of time doing your hair. And it's going to stay that way." Her hazel eyes narrow at the sight of me.  
"Horray." I exclaim sarcastically. "As if anyone would sponser a girl in an ugly dress."  
"Don't be like that." She snaps. She takes a deep breath, as if I annoy her so much she can't stand it. Her eyes go wide, and she looks at her watch.  
"Oh! We're starting soon. Quick sweetie, get on the chariot!" She orders as she grabs my arm tightly and drags me towards the chariot. I don't find many things beautiful...but the chariot is just amazing. The blue glitters and appears to move in waves. At the back of the chariot, blue materials hang off. I think they'll somewhat fly as the chariots move. Golden fishing nets line the reins. She supports me to step up onto the chariot, and I solidly place my feet on the floor of the chariot. I look down at my feet. Am I ready for this? I hope so. This can be make or break, really. If people don't like me, I have no chance of surviving. But as if it would make a difference.  
"Hey." I look up, to see a set of sea-green eyes. He's taken his place on the other side of the chariot.  
"Hi." I greet him simply.  
"I'm Trinet." He introduces himself. I look at his outfit. It matches mine. But i'd rather wear what he's wearing. I move uncomfortably in this dress.  
"I know you already...I mean, yeah. I know your name." I say. "I'm not in the mood to chat right now." Wait...did I say that out loud? Oops.  
"Uhh...sorry, then." He says. I see the expression on his face. Hurt.  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't usually talk to people that aren't close."  
"I understand." Then I hear the cheers and claps of the crowd. Looks like the shows about to start. The districts in front of us take off, and we follow behind District Three.

We emerge quickly, multi-coloured bright lights linger in my eyes. I close them, determined. But, as the lights dim, and I get used to them, I open my eyes, only to see a crowd of people of either side of me. Ohhs and ahhs of the crowd fill the huge hall, and I smile and start the wave at the crowd. So not me. So fake. But I have to do it. I'm on camera, on all of Panems screen televisions. I start to hear different chants for different districts. Districts one and two overrun the others since they are always the favourites. Always. I listen carefully, and I hear a faint chant for my district. District four. A good sign, I hope. I glance behind me. The flowing materials attached to my chariot flow in the wind. And something else. It looks like waves, bouncing up and down while the lights reflect off them. Pretty. Looking straight ahead, I notice a large balcony, and sitting on a large throne is President Astule. He sits there, back straight, I'm sure he's ready to watch us get murdered. At least, he looks at us that way. We finally reach the end, and the chariots stop just in from of the large balcony.  
"Welcome! Welcome! Give it up for our tributes for the 84th Annual Hunger Games!" He says to the crowd and down to us, the tributes. The pawns for the game. "But firstly, we have a twist for you, as you may have or may not have heard. I welcome, Quasalia Moon, the head gamemaker!" Applause, and a short blonde haired women comes out from behind the curtains. She takes her place in the middle, and opens her mouth to start talking.  
"I'm here today to explain and rewrite the new rules for this years games!" Oh no. Not what I want to hear at all. What I really want to hear is 'The games are off! All tributes are eligible to go home and live in peace and harmony.' But that would never happen. At least, not yet. Quasalia continues her speech.  
"This year, the arena will be made into a giant board game!" The loud gasps, as they had not been expecting it. Then applause follows. "The tributes will each take turns to roll a dice on a large screen. Whatever number they roll, they have to move that amount of spaces on the game board. If two tributes end up on the same space, combat will have to be made until one person out of the two is still standing." What? Did I just hear we have to go into a hand-to-hand combat? One on one..."Spaces will also have cards attached to them. You'll find out about those as the games go on. The board game will go between the hours of 5am-10pm. During the outer times, tributes will be allowed to roam the arena in designated areas for each district to do whatever they want for that time." Now what? I have to spend seven hours of my night with the person standing beside me? I scan around to the other tributes, and their faces are frozen. They weren't expecting this either. I sort of was. I don't even know where I heard that rumour from? Quasalia goes on.  
"The rule that will stay the same are that; the last standing tribute wins. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She beams as she walks off stage. The odds haven't been in any tributes favour. I mean, we heard our name on reaping day. We are here, somewhere we didn't belong. Twenty three of us are going to die in this city, and the victor...will probably feel guilt for the rest of their lives, killing people like that to save their own lives. The odds can't get any worse than that. I hope.

The president rises from his seat and drones on and on about how the game started, and the history. The falling of a country once called North America, and the rise of a new country, what we call today as Panem. He then introduces the names, ages, and districts of the tributes. The complete list.  
"May I announce the tributes for this year officially!"  
"Mallie Groye, 17, District 1."  
"Frete Deras, 18, District 1."  
"Reat Doyle, 15, District 2."  
"Tear Potrrea, 17, District 2."  
"Keira Maller, 13, District 3."  
"Curt Frenz, 16, District 3."  
"Emere Reay, 14, District 4."  
"Trient Bloyce, 15, District 4."  
"Leah Tearn, 18, District 5."  
"Requal Sante, 18, District 5."  
"Deana Teay, 12, District 6."  
"Poaler Rac, 16, District 6."  
"Jeuanna Yearty, 14, District 7."  
"Dine Uliver, 13, District 7."  
"Frea Unce, 15, District 8."  
"Kunne Goopre, 17, District 8."  
"Daise Meanii, 14, District 9."  
"Fadse Meia, 17, District 9."  
"Heart Qaile, 16, District 10."  
"Deafre Bece, 14, District 10."  
"Nearf Flouci, 13, District 11."  
"Astell Mount, 16, District 11."  
"Vera Feam, 16, District 12."  
"Beal Jeau, 15, District 12."

Each person waves at the crowd when their name is being called. I do the same. But I can't believe it. The two eighteen year olds from District 5...they were so close. So close to freedom from the games. They almost made it. Frete, from district one, is a career, so he volunteered in his last year to get maximum training, so I heard. Deana is only twelve. It was her first reaping, and her name was drawn out. It's just...I hate it.

But a giant board game arena? Complete with all the simple board game rules? That's some twist. Some twist twenty three people are going to die in. But that's not the only thing. They're probably going to make me murder my cousin. But I don't think I can. Even if he doesn't know who I am. Yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poaler Rac:****  
**  
Our first training session. It's completely massively huge. Metal lines the walls. Maybe so we can't barge our way to freedom. Then I worry. I'm not sure what i'm good at. What kind of skills would I have, being from District Six? Driving things? Knowing how to get around? I won't be able to show that. I'll have to try everything and see what comes naturally to me. Maybe I can use a bow and arrow? I mean, it can't be that hard...and you don't need physical strength to fly and arrow into something. I breathe in and out deeply, while I grab a bow and a handful of arrows, and close my left eye on the target.  
"I can do this...come on." I say. With that, I send the arrow flying towards the target. But it misses, and jams itself into the metal wall, sending off a loud clinging sound. Everyone turns to me.  
"Sorry..." I stammer. I can think what they're thinking in their heads. What a loser. He'll die first. He'll suffer. Pathetic. I decide not to try again. I'd just embarrass myself again. And I need to make friends, even though they would come and stab me in the back again. Literally. Then i'd be dead. Literally. The bow wasn't the right weapon for me. I sigh. This may be harder than I thought. I'd thought that climbing was easy enough. The grey net is connected to the ground then to the wall. I grab a piece and start to try to climb it. All that came was just hard working grunts and whines. I get about a metre off the floor, and I reach for the next pull. But my hand slips and i'm stuck upside down on the net. I shake to get free, but that action leads me to thump on the floor and a headache comes over me.  
"Ow..." I groan. An excruciating pain comes over onto my back, and i'm stuck there. But the pain fades away.  
"Are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Deana, my district partner. Her voice is small and quiet, but I can hear her just fine. I can't believe she's here, though. Her first reaping and she's here. Her little petite body with her short brown hair won't survive in the arena.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." I reply, my voice higher than usual. Pain does that to me.  
"You'd better find something soon...we're running out of time." She warns.  
"Oh okay. I don't know what to do." I say, bummed.  
"How about spearing? It's not that hard, 'cause even I can do it."  
"Really? Thanks! I'll give it a try." I smile. "See you later."  
I quickly get to my feet and make my way to the spearing station.  
"Okay. I can do this..."  
"All you have to do is aim and throw. You'll be a natural." I turn my head to see that Deana followed me.  
"Okay..." I grunt then throw with all my might, but it just drops to the ground in front of me.  
"Great! I'll never find something."  
"I'm sorry. I was so sure..." She says sincerely.  
"No, it's fine! Really, it is. I'm just hopeless. I'll die in the first few seconds." I say back. I don't know what to do. "I guess i'll try everything. I'll have time. I'm fast."  
"Good luck!" She says in her little voice.  
"Thanks again. Really." I am greatly thankful. No one else would help me. Just point and laugh at me.  
"Wait...your fast...that's it!" Deana says, following me once again to the next station.  
"What?"  
"Just run!" She exclaims. She points to a long straight track with a large digital clock timer.  
"That's it! Thanks a million!" She smiles and I run to the station.  
"You are fast!" She says.  
"Shouldn't you be training?"  
"Nah..." She says. "I think i'm done."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"I...because I like to help."  
"I see. But...seriously? Helping an enemy? Someone that'll end up killing you anyway?" I ask. I'm just curious. Why help? I probably wouldn't.  
"You...you'll kill me?" She cries, tears welling.  
"No..I didn't mean it that way." But she doesn't hear. She's gone.  
What have I done? She was just trying to help me.

After a few runs, I beat the running record of only thirteen seconds. I gasp for air afterwards, and training is over. She helped me find something, and I just hurt her? She could have been a potential ally. For then, anyway. Why would I say i'd probably kill her? That was dumb of me to say. And someone from my district? A little twelve year old girl is now scared of me. Terrified. I need to find a way to say sorry.

* * *

**Thank you for all your support, everyone! Hoping for more readers and reviewers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mallie Groye:**

This is the first day i've been waiting for, what i've been training for. The scoring. I'm determined to get a twelve. I sit next to Frete, my district partner, outside the training centre. My place my hands in my lap, rubbing them together nervously. But I won't stuff this opportunity up. I won't let let myself. This is why I volunteered. To feel the thrill. I can't wait to get into the arena! Trinet will pay for what he said. He'll be first to go.  
"Mallie Groye!" A peacekeeper shouts from the door entrance. I scamper to my feet and walk towards the door. As I walk through, the first thing I spot is the gamemaker team sitting there to evaluate my scoring. The atmosphere is just so...intense. This is my moment.

I've decided to go towards showing them my climbing, spearing, and using a bow and arrow, just like my training for the last couple of days. The floor creaks beneath my feet and it echoes throughout the centre. I run my fingers through the tangled wire net, and I place my left foot firmly and start climbing. My foot gets stuck and I flip, but I manage to keep going. I make my way to the top easily, and I jump down. As I hit the ground, the sound goes through the room. I look up at the judges, and they nod at eachother. I smile to myself. Yes!  
"That went well." I say, not directing it at anyone. I jog rapidly to the spearing station. I carefully choose a spear. A iron one. Heavy, but the heavier the harder but the more accurate your throws become. The bronze iron spear slips into my fingers, and in a matter of time, I make three perfect shots at a target. "I'd like to see the other tributes beat that!" I say. All is going well. Then I manage to make my way to the bow and arrows station. This isn't my best. I hesitate. But I convince myself to do it anyway. I then quickly pull the arrow back to my ear, aim, and fire. It misses completely, and I look back at the gamemakers. Laughter fills the room completely. My heart sinks. I shouldn't have gone for it. I was so sure I was ready...  
"You are dismissed!" Quasalia Moon says between giggles.  
"Thanks." I reply with my teeth clenched together. But I'll do better when it's time. Time to go into the arena. That will be my time to shine. I will win this game. Even if it hurts. But that's how the games go. I will make my district proud and put my name in the victors book. I will win.

This is the actual moment. The announcing of the scores, and mine will be announced first. My eyes lock to the screen. Weater, my mentor, sits huskily next to me, just as anxious as I am. I can tell i'm his favourite. He even told me he wants me to win. Suspense fills the air.  
"Hello! Hello! This is what you've been waiting for!" The person onscreen greets excitedly. "The scores! Each tribute has been examined, and over this, they have been given a score out of twelve. To say, there has been a few twelves before, so lets see what we have this year!" My profile picture comes up onto the screen, and a number flashes beneath. A female robotic voice on the program says, "Mallie Groye. Score eleven." Everyone in the room claps, but Weater makes everyone quiet again. "Shhh!" The robotic voice comes back. "Frete Deras. Score ten." I just smirk. Yes. I beat him.  
"Too bad. I would have though you'd do worse than that." I say to Frete. His blue eyes narrow at me. He turns his head to the side to face me properly, and his black hair follows.  
"Your lucky your one of us, Mallie. Otherwise, I'd kill you first. Too bad we need you." He replies in a dark voice.  
"Hmph. You just admitted into needing me in the group." I smirk. Got you.  
"Uhhh...whatever! When the alliance is broken, what out." He says evilly.  
"Fine." I turn to the screen once again to observe the other scores. Only a few stood out to me. Poaler, he got a ten. But he was a complete hopeless case. He tried basically everything. I smile at the memory. Now that was funny. Heart obtained a eleven. And she's from ten! Reat and Tear, the other careers, they both got elevens. Like me. All the others, well, they're dead. But Emere, she needs to go. Even if she only got an eight. But Trinet will go frist of all. They will both pay for what they've done. "That was all!" the news reporter concludes. "One last thing. The average estimate of the scores was an eight. I laugh. These games will be a piece of cake. And I thought I had huge competition.

* * *

**Haha. I know my story isn't that good, but please review? I only have a few right now and I really want to know what you all think! Thanks to those who have alerted/reviewed/read this story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart Quaile:**

It's my go for the interviews next. Soon i'll have the blinding lights, the pairs of eyes, the microphone all pointed at me. All the questions thrown at me, maybe even ones I don't want to answer. But I have to. The glitter on my face, all over my body is twinkling in my eyes as I move ever so slightly. The white dress i'm wearing is just breath-takingly beautiful. Underneath is plain white, but over it is a see-through material that is also layered with sparkles. My hair feels like glue. But it's just the effect of all the hairspray they had to spray on to get my hair into place. My wild curly hair has been tamed by something in a can. Wow. I look to my left to where the stage is located, and I watch the interview that is going on before mine starts. It's Fadse Meia. From District Nine, since it's the district before mine.  
"Oh! Looks like times up! Ladies and gentlemen, Fadse Meia!" Caesar Flickerman says as the interview concludes, and the buzzer goes off in my ears. Times up for him already? I swallow hard and stand up to get ready to walk onto the stage. I hope this is as easy as everyone says it is. I shuffle from foot to foot. My nerves always take over. What if I stuff up? But I heard that Caesar helps you through the interview. I hope he helps me. Caesar Flickerman announces me. "Now for the tributes of District Ten! Ladies first! Please welcome to the stage, Heart Quaile!" I carefully climb the few steps between me and the stage, where Caesar is holding out his hand. I make my way to him, take his hand thankfully, and take my seat of the single red velvet chair.  
"First question!" He continues. But then he whispers to me, "Don't be nervous, you'll do great!" I nod. "So, Heart, i've never heard of anyone named Heart. Who named you?" There goes. First question.  
"Well, my mother said she thought of the name...before she...yeah, my mother named me." I hesitate. I shouldn't say. Or do I want Panem feeling sorry for me? But they did that to her. They wouldn't feel sorry.  
"Wait...your mother was Ley Quaile, wasn't she?" Caesar asks. Great. I think he knows. Remembers, I mean.  
"Yeah. She was reaped a few years ago, when everyone could be reaped."  
"Following your mother's footsteps, huh?" He says with a smile. I didn't choose to be here, I think. Seriously.  
"Guess so..." I say plainly.  
"Next question! Do you think your ready?"  
"Ready for wha- Oh, you mean the games!"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I just hope so. I'll try my best, you know? But if I di- I mean, 'fall', there's nothing I can do about it."  
"So true. At the reaping...you were standing beside a girl that looks-"  
"Exactly like me? Yeah. That's my twin sister, Bea."  
"She opened her mouth to say something, but you stopped her. What do you think she was about to say?"  
"She...was about to volunteer for me."  
"Is it that saying that twins feel the same pain?"  
"Kind of. I guess. I don't know why she would."  
"You must love her very much to stop her."  
"Yes. Along with my other three brothers, of course." I say with a laugh.  
"What was your score? A nine, right? What exactly do you think your skills are?"  
"Well, back in District Ten, I used to run around a lot, so I guess you could say i'm quite athletic. And spearing."  
"Lovely! And this dress!" Caesar says as he looks at the dress. "How do you like it?"  
"I think it's the most beautiful thing! And I thought the dress I wore on the chariot was the best one!" The crowd sighs at the sight of the dress. I pick up either side and move it a little to show the sparkles at it's best.  
"Amazing!" Caesar remarks. Then the buzzer rings. "Looks like we have run out of our three minutes! Thank you, Heart Quaile!" The audience claps. I smile and wave at the crowd as I sit back down in my place backstage.

That went well. I hoped that if people liked me out there, they would sponser me in the games. I need all the help I can get.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not updating! Here's another two chapters! Enjoy! :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frete Diras:**

A colourful meal sits before me. It all looks delicious, but i'm not hungry for some reason. I just sit there, looking down at my food, lost in my own thoughts. I wonder how i'd feel when I actually get into the arena tomorrow. Would I want to be there? Would I regret volunteering? I mean, I could have made it through life without the worry of being a tribute...I could live my whole life ahead of me. But instead, I chose to be here. I just hope it's all worth it. I have to make sure. Make sure I get home.

"What's wrong Frete?" Mallie asks.  
"What do you care?" I ask back. Seriously. I'm pretty sure she hates me. She just shrugs, but then adds something.  
"Seriously. Is it because you're scared?" Mallie asks softly.  
"No!" I yell.  
"Really? I know I am...kind of..." She admits.  
"Ha. You just admitted your scared." I smirk.  
"Did not! Fine, it's true. Don't push me. Are you?" She rebels.  
"Quite. I can't believe this will be our last meal...before we go into the arena." I whisper.  
"Kinda. Yeah. But if you come out victor."  
"And you'd be dead."  
"Whatever! I'm just saying."  
"Hmm...of course. What if I don't win?"  
"And I do?" She smiles playfully. "Joking."  
"Would it matter? You'd be dead. And you'd have your dignity. You won't go down without a fight, am I correct?"  
"True." I laugh. "I won't let other get me that easily."  
"You should eat. You'll get hungry in the arena." She points out the food placed before me.  
"True." I repeat. I start to dig into my food. It melts in my mouth.  
"I thought you hated me." I say quietly.  
"No...I thought you hated me." She says, confused.  
"Because of the way I acted towards you before?" I tilt my head.  
"Maybe. I judge people like that."  
"Haha. So, how long have you been training? For the games, I mean?" I question her. Maybe I can get this information out of her. It'll be good to know what i'm up against.  
"Ever since I was nine. My parents forced me into the idea. I don't mind. I love a bit of competition." She explains. "I really have nothing to live for anyway."  
"Same. But i've been training since the age of ten. And...I have a little brother at home." I reply to her.  
"Good score." She says, quickly changing the subject. I go along with it.  
"That ten i got? Nah. You got a point higher. Plus, you teased me." I say as I shake my head.  
"I get off like that. Sorry." She apologised? After I threatened her?  
"No problem."  
"You should apologise, too." She says sternly. Or was she joking?  
"Sorry, then! For snapping at you. Team?"  
"Team. For District One?" She pacts.  
"For District One." I repeat again.  
"You repeat alot of stuff." She giggles.  
"Yeah. I tend to." I confirm.  
"I can't wait for the thrill."  
"Me too. What if it comes down to the two of us?" I'm curious. "Probably will, huh?"  
"I'd kill you. I mean, I set out to win, right?" She replies calmly.  
"I'd kill you, too." I confirm.  
"How sweet." She remarks sarcastically.  
"Goodnight." I rise from my seat and head to my room. Well, my room only for this night.

I flop down into bed. The cold sheets press against my skin. But then a crazy though comes to me. Eighty-four other people died. Or around that. Just including the ones that slept in this room. I this bed. Most of them careers, set out to win, but never did. A simple mistake. It ended their life. I won't be like that. I'll be victor. Being in the arena will be fun. I'll be the best. Killing is only half the fun. I just can't wait to see the other beg for mercy. To let them go. But I won't let them. They're dead. I've been training to win this game all my life, really. And I won't let anyone get in the way of that. No one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mallie Groye:**

I never thought i'd be this nervous. Or maybe it's just the adrenalin pumping. I hope it's that. The games suit is quite light, complete with a jacket. The long track pants stick to my skin, and the orange lace is threaded onto the edges of the pants and jacket. The number 1 is embroided into the jackets sleeves just below the shoulder. To show which district i'm from. I step into the cylinder. The cylinder that will bring me up into the arena, and that's when the real fun begins. I hear a whizzing noise, and the platform lifts me up. I close my eyes as it takes me up. It seemed like it took forever. Once it stopped, I opened my eyes. Indeed, it was a giant game board, and I was on a game square. I turn my head to look at everything. Different colours flash before my eyes. I'm pretty sure there has never been a more colourful Hunger Game. Suddenly, a small screen floats before me, bobbing. I guess it follows you throughout the board game. I glance around at the other tributes. They are spread out around the game board, all looking either scared or confident. Some are as close as a few spaces, others are just a speck to me. The countdown begins. 10...This is it. The moment I have been waiting for. 9...8...7...I've been training all my life for this, and now i'm standing right here. I can't believe it. 6...Yess. Hurry up already! 5..4...Then I spot a orange backpack. It could be filled with anything. And i'm gonna get it. 3..2..1..GO! A feminine robot voice comes up and fills the arena. Kinda like the same one that announced our scores. This is it.  
"Mallie Groye. Rolling." The voice says. A dice comes up onto the screen and starts rolling. I wonder what's on all the other tributes screens. The dice keeps rolling, then comes to a stop.  
"Three. Move three spaces forward." The voice says afterwards. Here goes. I pass the first space. It has a large black skull printed onto it. That does not look good. Luckily I missed it. Instant elimination, maybe? Instant death? Really not good. I shake my head of thoughts and move the next couple of blank spaces and land on a printed sword-type object. The voice speaks again.  
"One on one. Please chose a weapon." Weapons come out from the ground below in front of me and rise up from the ground. I stare at my options. But something else rushes me. The voice is back. And it's counting down from ten. I run my fingers on the blade of a small knife. I glance at an axe beside it, and then a bow and arrow. "Five." All these require different skills to work well. But I play to my strengths. I wrap my fingers around the knife, and take it. In a flash, the weapons are gone. Yes! Now I wonder who i'm going to have to fight. Is it one on one combat after all.  
"Now chose an opponent." The complete list of tributes, even including me come up onto the screen. Their pictures are also provided. I smirk and chose a weakling, in my book. Beal Jeau from Twelve. After all, the real challenge should begin once all the weaker ones are eliminated. I press on her picture, and I look over at her. She's all the way on the other side of the board, and the same weapons appear in front of her just as the did to me. She quivers. I squint my eyes and grin. She's done for. Beal grabs the axe without hesitation. Then she suddenly drops down into the ground, and I feel a shake below my feet. She's coming up through the ground into my space. And she's going down.

A part of the floor a few paces away from me parts into two, and Beal emerges. She looks absolutely terrified. Just how it's supposed to be. As fast as my feet can take me, I raise my knife and take a swing at her. She ducks, and I miss. All I get is a handful of her dark brown hair. She turns around swiftly to face me, then lifts her axe up into the air, but the axe is too heavy and it slips through her fingers, crashing onto the floor. Still thinking her axe is in her hands, she lunges towards me, but ends up tripping on the fallen weapon beneath her feet. A smirk forms on my face as I life my knife and stab the place her heart should be. I stare at her as blood trickles down from her chest, and she suddenly stops breathing.  
"That was too easy." I state to myself. A cannon fires, but I feel unsatisfied. "Really. That was just too easy."  
"District Twelve Female Tribute Down." The robotic voice states. " Frete Diras. Rolling." I guess it's his turn now. But that's one less tribute to face, one less person standing in my way to the path of a victor. This couldn't get any better.


End file.
